Pillow Talk
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel can't sleep, Collins can't either. Rated T for a dirty joke.


Rolling onto his side, Angel snuggled into the pillow. With his eyes shut, he slowly let his breath out in an attempt to relax. He willed himself to go to sleep…

_Let your mind go blank. Feel the tension melt away from your body…_

It didn't work. Opening his eyes, Angel peered warily over at the alarm clock on the nightstand… it was 1:30 in the morning.

_Darn it!_

With a frustrated sigh, Angel sat up and gave his pillow a firm punch before settling back down on the mattress. He rolled over onto his other side, squirming a little in order to get comfortable. A few seconds passed before a familiar voice broke into his thoughts…

"That was _so_ cute, Ang."

Angel opened his eyes, barely making out the grinning face of his lover in the darkness.

"What was, honey?"

"The way you punched your pillow like that." Collins laughed softly. "Boy, I don't want you getting mad at _me_…"

Angel giggled. Even when he was in a less than perfect mood, Collins always knew how to make him smile. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I can't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight…"

"Would you like me to wear you out, Angelcake?" Collins asked with all sincerity, giving Angel a sly smirk.

"Oh…you're in one of _those_ moods!" Angel laughed. "We'll see."

"I'm sure we _will_." Collins replied. He wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders, pulling his slender lover to him. Angel responded by snuggling into his chest, smiling softly when he smelled a faint trace of pot.

"Angel?" The professor's chest rumbled when he spoke, tickling Angel's ear.

"Yes, honey?"

"I think you and I should become nudists."

"What?" Angel giggled at the random statement. "No, I don't think that's possible. I get cold too easily…"

"I'll keep you warm. Or _hot_…" Collins' voice dropped ever so slightly. He kissed the top of Angel's head.

"Thomas…we'd never get anything _done_! You and I would be screwing 24/7!"

"And…_how_ is that a problem?"

Angel fell silent for a moment, relishing in his lover's body heat. Slowly, a new feeling began developing in his brain…a feeling that was powerful, sudden, and seemingly out of nowhere.

"I think I've got a craving for chocolate…"

"Really? Because I've got a craving for angel food cake." Collins replied, a hint of mirth in his tone.

"I'm serious, Thomas." Angel smirked. "Do we have any chocolate in the apartment? I'm going crazy here…"

"I don't think we do." Collins was thoughtful. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"Now _that_ is something to think about." Angel joked. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing, Ang?"

Angel stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled open a drawer and began searching through it.

"I'm going out. There has got to be a convenience store that is still open somewhere."

"I can give you a chocolate bar, you know." Collins winked. "It's got nuts…_and_ a creamy center!"

"Thomas!" Angel laughed, pulling on a pair of jeans. "I swear…you've got Restless Dick Syndrome!"

"That's why you love me." Collins took in the sight of his shirtless lover. "Now, will you _please_ come back to bed?"

"I _really_ want that chocolate." Angel began pulling a T-shirt over his head. "Sorry, honey."

"You can't go out there alone, Angel. Not this late at night…"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't look the least bit tough. All of the freaks are going to be out there and they will be _delighted_ to see that The Little Drummer Boy has joined them. They'll see you as an easy target for mugging….or worse…" Collins warned.

"Come with me, then." Angel was determined.

Collins pulled the blanket over his head, whining from underneath it. "But I'm comfortable _here_…can't we get your chocolate tomorrow morning?"

The street drummer smirked, crawling across the mattress over to his lover. "Please come with me, Thomas. If you do, I'll give you a reward…." His voice was like silk.

Slowly, Collins lowered the blanket so he could see Angel. "Really? What kind of reward?"

"I want to give you something, sweetie…" Angel replied. "But it will have to wait until we get back from the store."

"What do you want to give me?"

"Well, I was thinking…." Angel continued. "As soon as we come home and take off our shoes, you and I could come back to bed…"

"Yeah?" Collins was hooked.

"Then, I could give you something…" Angel leaned in to kiss Collins, gently nibbling on his bottom lip.

"What…" Collins' voice cracked a little. "What do you want to give me?"

Angel pulled back to smirk at him.

"_A giant bag of Rolos!"_ The Latino laughed merrily. He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Meet you at the store!"

Collins sat there, dumbfounded. It took him a moment to realize what had happened.

_The old bait and switch…_

"What the hell? _Angel!_" The professor scrambled to his feet and tore out of the room. "Wait for me!"

THE END


End file.
